Lustful Intent
by Aerilon452
Summary: River and the Doctor spend time together after nearly being sacrificed on the Planet of the Rain Gods. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE. R


Summary: River and the Doctor work off the adrenaline of nearly being sacrificed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who.

Rating: T+

Pairing: River and Eleven

**LUSTFUL INTENT:**

"You nearly got me sacrificed!" River reminded forcefully, though without her previous tone of annoyance. She was supposed to be having a nice dinner out with her husband, but like normal, it turned into an adventure with near death possibility; not that she minded. "We were supposed to be having dinner, nice, intimate, and without running." Again, not that she minded the danger, the running; she loved it all, but it was the principle of the thing. "Just one time, can't we have a nice night?" River placed her hands on her hips looking at the man she loved more than life itself. She would do anything for the Doctor.

"I got us out of it, didn't I?" The Doctor asked in a seductive tone. He came to River, invading her personal space the way he knew she liked. "Now, River," He angled his head, his lips just above hers, "We could go to dinner or…" They were alone in the control room of the TARDIS, the emotions were stirring, the adrenaline riding them. When they were together everything came crashing down on them, but they loved it. "I have a few ideas about what we could do if dinner is out of the question, Professor Song." The Doctor teased his wife.

"Don't you dare," River stressed, not in anger but in rising desire for her husband. "You get me into trouble," She laughed lustfully. "Though, I like trouble sweetie." Leaning closer, River's lips barely kissed his as she whispered to him. The look in his eyes made her draw in a sharp breath mere seconds before he swooped in a kissed her with lustful intent that made her realize what was to happen next. As his lips devoured her moans his lower half pressed tight to her. River fisted her hands in his jacket; soon it would come off of him.

The Doctor backed River up against the console, putting his left leg between hers to apply pressure bringing her higher. His passion for her never died, or dulled, and it would never be sated. He placed his hands to her hips, fingers digging in as he jarred his thigh against her heated center. River gasped, opening her mouth farther, allowing him to deepen the kiss. River yanked at his jacket, wanting to take it from his body. The Doctor broke the kiss dropping his hands from River's luscious hips. She quickly divested him of his long coat. "Eager are we?"

"I've gone without long enough," River replied taking advantage of his lowered hands to take his suspenders from his shoulders. He stood against her, once more his hands went to her hips, but they didn't stay there. Her Doctor slid them up her sides, against the sides of her breasts, and to her shoulders where he took her leather vest from her body. Then it sank in where they were, "Should we really do this here? The TARDIS might get jealous…." River teased, then set her hand on the edge of the console giving the warm metal a stroke like the Doctor was known to do from time to time.

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS and then back to River, "Where then, dear wife, should we take this?" He asked bringing his hands back down to her hips. "The Library? The pool? The Gym? The Kitch…" River covered his mouth giving him her best wicked smile. She took his hand, pulling him from the control room and down the stairs to lead him through the halls of the TARDIS. River pulled him through a door, where in the room was a simulation of the galatic night sky as seen from his home of Galifrey. "River…" He whispered.

"This was supposed to be a surprise for after dinner," River said. "I wanted you to have a little taste of your home." She turned to him, took in the immense sadness that had taken the desire form his eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I wanted this…" But he stilled her words with heated kisses, his lips stole he very breath from her lungs. Her Doctor devoured her moans and pulled her even closer to him than she already was. She broke the kiss to ask, "Are you angry?"

"Oh, River…" The Doctor sighed, "I'm not angry." He looked up at the night sky feeling the familiar longing for home; a home he burned. "I tried so hard to forget what it looked like." His voice was low as he leaned his head back to see the stars of his home sky. "I don't want to remember the home I burned or the night sky that I loved as a child." These moments of vulnerability were rare, he barely let his pangs for home show, but with River he could show the true depth of his shame. "I burned my home…" He breathed out, his hearts breaking all over again with shame and pain and sorrow.

River went to him, she rested her cheek on his tweed covered shoulder blade, and whispered, "I'm so sorry sweetie." She knew what he had done, what terrible choice he had made to save the universe. The price he paid to end the Time War was the lives of his people. Her Doctor angled his body so he could slip his arm around her waist holding her close. She smiled sadly when he kissed her bow. "We don't have to stay…" Her words were cut short when he turned, cupped her face, and kissed her passionately.

The Doctor broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "You've given me a gift, River." He said pulling back from her so he could stretch out on the floor. The, he held his hand up to her. "Come on, come join me." She sank down to her knees removing her jacket, her scarf, and then she stretched out along his side resting her head on his chest. The Doctor sighed contentedly having is wife at his side, her head on his chest. "Staring up at a familiar night sky, my wife at my side; it's the best way to end the day." He muttered hugging River closer. "Sorry we didn't get to have dinner."

River nuzzled the Doctor saying, "It's ok sweetie. I preferred the running, the flirting, and getting caught in the rain." She loved their adventures, as few and far between as they were. "We'll find the time to have dinner." Her arm tightened over his waist as she looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkling above them. A smile curled her lips when his long fingers came up and tangled in her mass of curly hair. "This reminds me of the last Christmas we were together at my parent's house." River said gently. She remembered waking up to him staring at her with a light smile upon his lips.

"When I saw you sleeping, I saw the real you." The Doctor answered angling his head to kiss the top of her head. "I could see the lost little girl longing for her family." Again he kissed the top of her head trying to tell her how sorry he was for the way she had to grow up. One thing was for sure, his life was much better for having had the chance to have River in his life. She knew all about him, just as he knew all of her, and she never shied from anything he did. She expected it of him.

"Is that all you thought when you looked at me?" River asked moving from his side where she was comfortable and sat up so she could look down at him. In his eyes he always held such sadness, such timeless longing, that it tugged at her heart.

The Doctor drew in a deep breath and replied, "I ruined your life River, your parents' lives…" He started to answer and then let his words die away. Every time he saw River, it meant this was one more time he would be closer to losing her. Soon he would have no choice but to take her to see the sing towers, and then the last time he would see her, it would be the first time.

River smiled shaking her head slowly, "Oh, sweetie. You gave me my life." She leaned over him gently touching her lips to his. It was he who pulled her down and rolled them so she was under the man she loved. Her arms came up and over his shoulders holding him to her. The kiss was gentle, their bodies pressed lightly together, it was a lazy passion that only they could share. "I married the only man I ever loved." She whispered against his lips. "You are my life, and that was never ruined."

Only River could get his two hearts to break and swell with love at the same time. "You saved me," The Doctor replied, kissing his wife even while his mind completed 'From the first moment I met you, on the day you were to die.' From that moment, she had stirred something in him, and then he had to watch as she gave her life for him. He pulled back, kneeling between River's knees. She stayed where she was, waiting for him. "How have I fallen in love with the most amazing woman in the universe?" He asked drawing a smile from River.

"How did I fall in love with a man who doesn't exist?" River responded playfully.

"Weren't you the woman who killed 'The Doctor'?" He returned to her arms, careful to keep most of his weight off of her.

"Doctor Who?" River chuckled draping her arms over his shoulders once more. They had small moments at a time to be together, forcing them to make the most out of each encounter. "What shall we do now, my love?" She stroked his face with tenderness.

"I don't know." The Doctor settled fully onto River letting the warmth of her battle back the cold that was always in him when he was alone. "We could stay here, we could get into some more trouble, or we could go to bed." Kissing her once more, he waited for her to make her choice.

"To bed," River answered without hesitation, and then she repeated her earlier words. "I've gone without for far too long." Then to be the imp he knew her to be River added, "I'm already wet." He grinned at River showing he caught on to her double meaning. She needed to know the intimate embrace of the man she loved, the man she married, the man she called 'husband'.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

The Doctor stood in his room, against the wall watching River still sound asleep on the bed. She had gone to sleep after they had spent most of the night in the grips of passion, and it afforded him the luxury of watching his wife. In sleep he was only ever able to see the real River, the side she kept hidden. The Doctor took in the sight of River asleep on her stomach, the TARDIS blue silk sheets down around her hips, showing him her perfect lightly tanned flesh for his hungry gaze. Her mass of curly hair spilled across one of the pillows, the lights highlighting her honey blonde hair. To him, River was the most amazing person in the universe. She had known all about him about when he had first met her; responding to her call for help. Going to her, he once again stretched out by her side, placing his hand on her lower back. Slowly his slid his palm up the center of her back. He could feel the well-toned muscles beneath her skin, the way she breathed, and the slight feel of her spine. She was a marvel to him, a wonder that he could never get over. He hadn't expected her to wake, in fact he would have preferred if she hadn't but when she stirred, he smiled.

River had tried to stave off waking up for as long as she could when she felt the Doctor's hand upon her back, but he knew she was awake. "Your lips can finish what your hand has started." River teased reaching down for the sheet, pulling it up to cover herself when she rolled over to face him. He was stretched out by her side, still partially undressed. River noted that he wore black sleep pants barely held to his hips by a flimsy draw string. Like he had done to her, she set her hand blow his navel, and then started to slide her hand up. Under her touch, the Doctor quivered. He drew in a quick breath but made no move to stop her, he kept his eyes locked with hers. River kept moving her hand up, over his stomach where his muscles reacted to her touch, to the gentle pressure of her hand. She stopped her hand in the middle of his chest, in just the right spot where she could feel both of his hearts beating together. The beating of his twin hearts helped to calm her mind. This was the life she had always wanted, time with her Doctor, traveling with him, but it was a life that was denied to her, except for stolen moments meant to feel like a life time.

The Doctor placed his hand over hers, "What should we do today, eh? Water skiing on Mars. We could hit the space casino of the Acheron Two. Have lunch on the moon?" He suggested, though, for them, they had probably had enough of the moon for a while. "We could travel back in time and see Cleopatra…" River placed her index finger over his lips to stop him from talking.

"We could do nothing all day." River mused. "We could stay in this bed and be lazy. We could have a day where the only people we have to worry about is each other." Then again, River knew her husband. "But knowing you, you'll want to go to a new corner of the universe to meet people and get into trouble." She teased sitting up, drawing her knees up to her chest. Behind her, her Doctor sat up, his chest touching her back, and his arms wrapping around her. "You know I'll go wherever you take me." River said resting her temple to his forehead.

"No, we'll stay right here," He replied, "We could use a day off." The Doctor didn't have the usual compulsion to fly off at the drop of a hat, not when the one woman he wanted was with him in the TARDIS, with him in bed. Usually he would be frantically darting about the control, setting a destination, going to pick up Clara, and take her on their latest adventure. Yet, with River at his side, his life tended to slow down, to flow at a normal pace. Keeping his arms around River, he leaned back so his head touched the pillow. She snuggled into his side, "All those times I go gallivanting through the universe, people assume that I'm running away." The Doctor kissed River's forehead. "I'm not running away, I'm running towards you. Have been ever since I met you."

"I'm running towards to you as well." River kissed the space above his left heart and then added. "I've always been meant to be with you as your wife." She knew he hated when she said things like that, but River had to. For some time now, she had been having this feeling that she was coming to the end of her line. Her Doctor hated endings, hated saying goodbye. There was nothing she could do, and nothing she could try and stop it. When she was with him, she could take comfort in knowing that he loved her. River tried to keep her tears from falling, but she failed. He said nothing, she knew he wouldn't, and River was glad for it. She just wanted this day, this moment in time, to laze about in bed with her husband, the man she loved, and the man she knew loved her in his own way.

**THE END**


End file.
